<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>My Shot {Hamliza} [Soulmate AU] by SunkissedChild5</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093256">My Shot {Hamliza} [Soulmate AU]</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkissedChild5/pseuds/SunkissedChild5'>SunkissedChild5</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hamilton - Miranda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Hamliza, Mute Alexander Hamilton, Youtuber - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 03:28:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,036</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27093256</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunkissedChild5/pseuds/SunkissedChild5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For years, Elizas been watching this one famous YouTuber called AnotherScottishTragedy. He never showed his face. Nobody knew who he was. There was one thing Eliza did know, though. He was her soulmate.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Gilbert du Motier Marquis de Lafayette/Hercules Mulligan, Thomas Jefferson/James Madison</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Unknown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hey guys! I've never written Hamliza before so I'm sorry if it's trash. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza's POV</p><p>Eliza smiled as she sat down on a nearby bench. The bus would be there in about five minutes. That left her with enough time to listen to her favorite YouTuber, AnotherScottishTragedy, who was going live.</p><p>She pressed play and set her phone on her lap, listening to his voice as he sang. In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet. For just a moment. A yellow sky.</p><p>She'd been listening to him for the past three years, ever since she was a sophomore in high school. She was just watching Miranda covers when she came across his channel. When I was seventeen a hurricane destroyed my town. I didn't drown. I couldn't seem to die.</p><p>He quickly became every theatre kid's favorite YouTuber, which made a lot of people curious because he wouldn't show his face. He stayed anonymous. I wrote my way out. Wrote everything down far as I could see. I wrote my way out.</p><p>He wouldn't do Q&amp;A's and he wouldn't tell anybody his name. He would just sing. Eliza didn't mind. She loved his voice. I looked up and the town had its eyes on me. They passed a plate around. Total strangers.</p><p>She sighed and sent her best friend, Alex, a quick text.</p><p>Cinnamonroll: You're gonna miss the bus, Lex.</p><p>Hamiltrash: Nah. I'm almost ready. Stall for me if you have to.</p><p>She rolled her eyes and looked down the road, checking for the bus. He was lucky that it seemed to be late. Moved to kindness by my story. Raised enough for me to book passage on a ship that was New York bound.</p><p>Her sisters liked to tease her about how much she listened to his covers. Eliza would ignore them, smirking at the fact that she knew something that they didn't. I wrote my way out of hell. I wrote my way to revolution. I was louder than the crack in the bell.</p><p>At least, she thinks she does. She's not a hundred percent sure, but it's a good guess. I wrote Pippa love letters until she fell. I wrote about the constitution and defended it well.</p><p>She was five years old the first time she asked her father what the words on her arm meant. He had sighed and ran his thumb over the fancy script. And in the face of ignorance and resistance I wrote financial systems into existence.</p><p>"I-I'm so sorry. I t-threw away my s-shot," was the short phrase covering her forearm. And when my prayers to God were met with indifference I picked up a pen. I wrote my own deliverance.</p><p>"These are the first words your soulmate will say to you when you meet them," her father smiled, "I wouldn't think too much about it. Just wait and see." In the eye of a hurricane there is quiet. For just a moment. A yellow sky.</p><p>"Oh," she'd frowned, "Is there any way for me to talk to them now?" I was twelve when my mother died. She was holding me.</p><p>"Well, if you write on your arm, they might write to you back." She'd tried that many times, but they never answered. We were sick and she was holding me. I couldn't seem to die.</p><p>That was at least until she turned fifteen when they finally wrote a simple, "Good morning." I'll write my way out. Write everything down far as I can see.</p><p>They didn't talk much. Just a simple Good morning and Good night each day. I'll write my way out. Overwhelm them with honesty.</p><p>It was as if they had an unspoken agreement to remain unknown to each other. They would wait until the day that they met before they really began to talk. This is the eye of the hurricane this is the only way I can protect my legacy.</p><p>She couldn't wait for that day. And then he royally screws everything up. Thanks for listening guys! Remember, do not throw away your shot! Eliza sighed and closed her YouTube, smiling as she got another message from Alex.</p><p>Hamiltrash: I'm almost ready! WAIT FOR MEH!</p><p>She saw the bus turn onto their street and laughed as she saw her friend running down the sidewalk.</p><p>"Were you attempting to cook breakfast?" Eliza smirked, as soon as they were in their seats. He rolled his eyes at her and set his bag at his feet, freeing up his hands.</p><p>I'm an amazing cook thank you very much, he signed, puffing out his chest proudly. Alex was selectively mute but he refused to talk about why. Eliza figured that something really bad must've happened for him to go silent.</p><p>"Yes, I heard that your dog loves your cooking more than everybody else!" she joked.</p><p>Oh come on, he pouted, You like my cereal.</p><p>"Cereal only requires you to pour milk on some Lucky Charms, Lex," she laughed, "It's not exactly considered 'cooking'." They joked around until the bus finally pulled into the school.</p><p>"GUESS WHAT!" Hercules yelled, running up behind them and pulling them inside the building.</p><p>"What?" Eliza chuckled.</p><p>"The Winters Ball is this Friday and guess who got a date! This guy!" He pointed to himself, puffing out his chest proudly.</p><p>You're going with Lafayette, aren't you? Alex smiled.</p><p>"How'd you know?"</p><p>You two are literally soulmates. Where is he anyway? he frowned, looking around for the rest of the crew.</p><p>"He's with John. Something about Peggy stealing Johns turtle," Herc laughed.</p><p>"Oh wow," Eliza breathed, "I didn't think that she was serious about that."</p><p>"Yep!" Herc smiled, "She even got Maria to help her. Everybody's searching for them. Even the teachers."</p><p>"School literally hasn't even started yet!" Eliza said.</p><p>"Hey look!" Someone down the hall shouted, "It's the silent boy!" Alex rolled his eyes and turned around as Jefferson made his way towards them.</p><p>Here we go again, he signed, looking up at the taller teen with an annoyed expression.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. You're Sexy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I know, I know, the chapter title is pretty great! *bows* Sorry it took so long for me to update this. Anyways, enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alex's POV</p><p>"Hey look!" Someone down the hall shouted, "It's the silent boy!" Alex rolled his eyes and turned around as Jefferson made his way towards them.</p><p>Here we go again, he signed, looking up at the taller teen with an annoyed expression. Alex placed a fake surprised look on his face and signed, Hey look! Its the loudmouth!</p><p>Jefferson stared at him confusedly before turning to James Madison, his soulmate, and whispering (very loudly) in his ear. "What did he say?"</p><p>"He said that you have a nice voice," Madison told him.</p><p>"Oh," he chuckled, turning back to Alex, "Thanks, Hamilton!"</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, watching as the taller boy walked off with his boyfriend. Let's go, he signed to his friends. They ignored him, all of them too busy laughing at Jeffmads.</p><p>Seriously, guys, Alex pleaded, If I'm late to Dad's class again, he'll take away my camera. He turned away from them and started walking down the hall towards room 1781.</p><p>"Why do you even need a camera anyways?" Laff chuckled, ushering the rest of the group after him.</p><p>I like photography, Alex lied. They didn't need to know his real reason.</p><p>As soon as they got there, they all sat down in the back corner of the classroom and started chatting away. That was, at least, until Washington waved Alex over.</p><p>I'll be right back, he signed to the group before standing up and heading towards his Dad's desk.</p><p>"Son," the man sighed, "Your tattoo's showing."</p><p>Whoops, Alex frowned, looking down at the small letter 'y' peeking out from the edge of his sleeve.</p><p>"I don't understand why you don't just tell her," Washingdad muttered, glancing over at Eliza, who sat at the back of the room laughing with Herc.</p><p>I'm going to tell her. Eventually. Just not yet.</p><p>"You'd better."</p><p>A couple minutes later, Alex was sitting with his friends as his dad droned on and on about The Revolutionary War. He wasn't really listening.</p><p>He looked around the room tiredly, his eyes catching on his best friend, Eliza, doodling in her notebook.</p><p>*flashback*</p><p>"You're sexy," said a quiet voice from Alex's left as soon as he entered his homeroom class. He turned around and saw an embarrassed looking girl in a blue dress standing there, blushing like crazy.</p><p>Umm, thanks? he signed, looking at her in confusion. Her eyes widened slightly when she saw him using sign language.</p><p>"Y-You're welcome," she stammered. Alex saw two girls behind her burst out laughing, wearing yellow and pink.</p><p>"Note to self," the girl in blue muttered, turning around and walking off. "Never accept a dare from Peggy."</p><p>He had to fight to hold in his laughter as he rushed to catch up to her, tapping her on the shoulder. She turned around, blushing as she realized it was him. I'm Alex, he smirked.</p><p>"I'm Eliza," she smiled.</p><p>They chatted for a while and she introduced him to her sisters, Angelica and Peggy, the two girls who were laughing from before. He introduced them to his friends John, Herc, and Laff and within moments they were instant friends.</p><p>Later that day, Alex saw her on the bus. She was sitting a few rows ahead of him with her sisters, laughing about who knows what.</p><p>He smiled, looking out the window as he thought back to how they met in homeroom.</p><p>He leaned his head against the cool glass of the window, brushing his hand over his left forearm, a habit which he'd developed over the years.</p><p>Eliza seems nice, he thought, letting his eyes wander down towards his phone which sat in his lap. That was when he saw it. He gasped slightly as the realization hit him like a truck.</p><p>There on his forearm, in neat handwriting, were the words 'You're sexy' written in tiny letters.</p><p>Oh shit.</p><p>*flashback ends*</p><p>He had been avoiding telling her that they were soulmates for almost two years now. Every time he got close to doing it, he'd be overwhelmed by a wave of anxiety.</p><p>Do not throw away your shot, Alex, he'd tell himself. It never worked.</p><p>As soon as Washington turned to face the whiteboard, a balled-up piece of paper hit Alex in the side of his head. He smirked, seeing Eliza shoot him an innocent look and unfolded the note.</p><p>Whats got you spacing out, Lex? Cute girl? Cute boy? -Eliza</p><p>He quickly scribbled out his reply before tossing it back to her.</p><p>Nope. Just wondering if Johns managed to track down Peggy and his turtle yet. -A.Ham</p><p>I doubt it. They're probably halfway across town right now in an epic car chase. -Eliza</p><p>He's probably put a bounty on her head already. -A.Ham</p><p>Let me guess, 3 pints of Sam Adams? -Eliza</p><p>I wouldn't be surprised... -A.Ham</p><p>"Ms. Schuyler? Mr. Hamilton?" Washington sighed, walking over to them and holding out his hand for the note. Alex handed it to him happily, leaning back in his seat with a smirk.</p><p>"Turtle thieves, car chases, and alcohol," he muttered, "Lovely." The other students snickered quietly, used to this happening.</p><p>Eliza and Alex shared a look, both of them putting away their pens and looking up at their teacher innocently. Washington chuckled and walked back to the front of the classroom, resuming the lesson.</p><p>By the end of the day, Alex had gotten in trouble for 'talking' ten times. As Jefferson liked to put it, for a mute person, he sure seemed to talk a lot. Oops.</p><p>As soon as he got home he dashed upstairs, put his theater playlist on shuffle, and sat by his window. He sang the lyrics to 'Freeze Your Brain' quietly as he looked out the window, testing out his voice.</p><p>Alex was selectively mute, meaning that he could speak, he just chose not to. At least, not around other people. The Washington's, his adopted parents, knew this. Sometimes, Alex would even speak to them.</p><p>After a while, he got up and pulled out his camera, making sure to close the lens and took a deep breath. Let's just say that Alex was pretty darn good at keeping secrets.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. I Dare You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hey guys! I just realized how long it's been since I last updated this... whoops. Take this chappie as mah apology. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Eliza's POV</p><p>"Hey look!" Someone down the hall shouted. "It's the silent boy!"</p><p>Eliza smirked as she watched Alex turn towards that 'someone' with an annoyed look on his face. This 'ought to be good.</p><p>Jefferson tried to insult Alex every single day ever since sophomore year, and each time, he only ended up embarrassing himself more because he was too lazy to try to learn sign language. Eliza rather liked this daily tradition. It was a pretty entertaining way to start her day.</p><p>Hey, look! It's the loudmouth! Alex signed, a fake smile plastered on his face.</p><p>Jefferson gave him a blank look, not knowing what he said, before turning to his boyfriend and whispering, "What did he say?"</p><p>"He said that you have a nice voice," Madison told him.</p><p>"Oh! Thanks, Hamilton!"</p><p>Alex rolled his eyes, watching them walk off together. Let's go, he signed. Eliza ignored him, too busy laughing with Laff and Herc. Seriously, guys. If I'm late to my Dad's class again, he'll take away my camera.</p><p>She didn't understand why his camera was so important to him. He didn't strike her as someone who loved taking a ton of pictures of stuff, so why did he need it?</p><p>A couple of seconds late, Laff ushered them down the hall, towards Alex, who had left without them. "Why do you even need a camera anyways?" Laff chuckled.</p><p>I like photography.</p><p>For some reason, Eliza didn't believe that.</p><p>As soon as they got to the classroom, they all made their way to the back of the room, taking a seat in the far corner of the class and chatting away. That was, at least, until Washington waved Alex over.</p><p>I'll be right back, he signed before walking off towards his dad. He shot Eliza a small smile from across the room as he spoke with Mr. Washington, causing her to blush.</p><p>"C'mon!" Peggy whined. "Just do it already!"</p><p>Eliza looked across the room at the brown haired bow who just walked in. She gave Peggy her best puppy dog eyes, but only received an amused laugh in return. She sighed tiredly, regretting ever choosing to play Truth or Dare with her sisters.</p><p>"You chose dare," Peggy reminded her. "So, now you have to do it! Unless, of course, you want to be my getaway driver when I finally get the chance to steal John's turtle."</p><p>"No, no," Eliza sighed, "Don't kidnap Anthony. I'll do the dare."</p><p>She took a deep breath and stood up, trying to keep a straight face as she walked towards the brown haired guy. Before he even saw her, she stammered out a quick "You're sexy" in a quiet voice, face bright red from embarrassment.</p><p>Umm, thanks? He signed, looking up at her in confusion.</p><p>Eliza's eyes widened slightly as he moved his hands. He's mute, she thought, trying to remember the small amount of ASL her mom had taught her when she was little. She knew just enough to hold a conversation.</p><p>"Y-You're welcome." She winced slightly as she heard Peggy and Eliza burst out laughing from behind her. "Note to self: never accept a dare from Peggy," she mumbled, turning around to walk back to her sisters.</p><p>But then somebody tapped on her shoulder and she turned to see the brown haired boy standing there with a smirk. Eliza blushed.</p><p>I'm Alex, he signed.</p><p>"I'm Eliza," she said quickly, taking a seat next to him in the front of the room. They talked for a while before Peggy plopped down next to them, demanding to be introduced to the 'sexy boy'.</p><p>Pretty soon, the group was formed. A group of teens, notorious for talking too much and talking too loud.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, Alex was sitting back with them as his dad droned on about The Revolutionary War and how General Chris Jackson was amazing. Eliza was too busy doodling in her notebook to actually hear what he was saying.</p><p>She'd gotten in the habit of doodling pictures of what her soulmate could possibly look like. It was every kid's dream to meet their soulmate, and now was the time when people were actually starting to meet theirs! Except for Eliza.</p><p>A couple of minutes later, she looked up and saw Alex staring off into space with a zoned out look on his face.</p><p>Smirking, she scribbled out a quick note before tossing it over to him, hitting him in the side of his head. She shot him an innocent look.</p><p>Whats got you spacing out, Lex? Cute girl? Cute boy? -Eliza</p><p>He quickly threw her his reply.</p><p>Nope. Just wondering if Johns managed to track down Peggy and his turtle yet. -A.Ham</p><p>I doubt it. They're probably halfway across town right now in an epic car chase. -Eliza</p><p>He's probably put a bounty on her head already. -A.Ham</p><p>Let me guess, 3 pints of Sam Adams? -Eliza</p><p>I wouldn't be surprised... -A.Ham</p><p>"Miss Schuyler? Mr. Hamilton?" Mr. Washington sighed, walking over to them and holding out his hand for the note. Alex gladly gave it to him, sitting back with a smug smirk on his face.</p><p>"Turtle thieves, car chases, and alcohol," he muttered, "Lovely." The other students snickered quietly, used to this happening.</p><p>Eliza and Alex shared a look, both of them putting away their pens and looking up at their teacher innocently. Washington chuckled and walked back to the front of the classroom, resuming the lesson.</p><p>The rest of the day went by like normal, the group getting in trouble multiple times for talking.</p><p>When Eliza finally got home, she passed by Peggy, who was sitting happily on the couch with five pints of Sam Adams.</p><p>As soon as she was in her room, she opened up Youtube and started listening to AnotherScottishTradgedy, who was going live that night. He was singing Freeze Your Brain, one of Eliza's favorites.</p><p>He finished off the video with the same phrase he always said. "Thanks for listening guys! Remember, do not throw away your shot!"</p><p>Eliza knew those words by heart.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>